


Jestem Ci winien

by KittensAndRage



Series: Kalendarz adwentowy! [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Choosing a Gift, Gift Giving, IOU, M/M, Promises, dawanie prezentów, obietnice, prezenty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wybieranie prezentu dla najważniejszej osoby na świecie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jestem Ci winien

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I.O.U.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067475) by [Konfessor2U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U). 



Co daje się w prezencie najważniejszej osobie na świecie?

Każda rzecz, jaką Sherlock widział w reklamach i sklepowych witrynach, była niewłaściwa, zbyt mało znacząca. John  _ocalił go_  w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa i kupienie mu na święta nowej elektrycznej golarki albo bezsensownego zestawu narzędzi wydawałoby się umniejszeniem ich przyjaźni.

Sherlock był nowy w całym tym biznesie z prezentami, i odkrył, że stres związany z wybieraniem prezentu dla Johna, jego Johna, był przygniatający. Co, jeśli mu nie wyjdzie?

Wzdychając ciężko, opadł z powrotem na fotel, ze splątanymi nogami i ramionami założonymi na piersi. Siedział tak przez kilka godzin, rozważając różne prezenty, które mógłby kupić Johnowi, a każdy następny był bardziej oklepany od ostatniego.

Kiedy kątem oka zauważył jabłko na brzegu kuchennego stołu, usiadł prosto jak strzała, a jego wargi zaczęły układać się w szeroki, diabelski uśmiech.

 

***

 

Wszyscy zaklaskali, kiedy Sherlock skończył grać swoją wersję Cichej nocy na skrzypce i lekko się ukłonił. Ich przyjęcie nie było duże, ale był tu każdy, kto się liczył. Detektyw Inspektor Lestrade rozlewał grzane wino do kubków z uszami w kształcie rogów reniferów. Podał je Molly i pani Hudson, które gawędziły cicho i podjadały z tacy z krakersami i serem w kuchni.

John usiadł w fotelu z piwem, spoglądając w przestrzeń, na świąteczne lampi migające na obramowaniu kominka. Podskoczył lekko, kiedy Sherlock przysiadł na ramieniu fotela i oparł się nonszalancko. Był bliżej niż zazwyczaj i John rzucił okiem na pozostałych przyjaciół, by zauważyć, że nikt tak naprawdę nie zwracał na nich uwagi.

\- Dla ciebie. - Sherlock podał mu mały stosik czegoś, co wyglądało jak wizytówki, spięte razem czerwoną wstążką.

Przez chwilę John nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nie rozmawiali o dawaniu sobie prezentów i chociaż ten stosik nie wyglądał za bardzo jak prezent, sam fakt, że Sherlock o tym pomyśłał, wystarczał.

Ostrożnie wyjął podarunek z długich palców Sherlocka. - Uch... dziękuję. Ja nie...

\- W porządku, John. - Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego i wskazał na wizytówki.

Pociągając za koniec czerwonej wstążki, by rozwiązać kokardę, zobaczył pierwszą kartkę, z napisem “Od Sherlocka”, dużymi niechlujnymi literami, które wydawały się odrobinę kobiece. Chociaż to był Sherlock. Nie zwyczajny. John niemal zaśmiał się na głos, widząc następną kartkę.

 

_Jestem Ci winien_

_Jeden dzień bez części ciał w lodówce._

 

I następna:

 

_Jestem Ci winien_

_Jeden domowy obiad._

 

Kurczę, nawet nie wiedział, że Sherlock potrafi gotować. Był co najmniej zaskoczony, zwłaszcza że mężczyzna prawie nic nie jadł. Więc dlaczego gotować?

 

_Jestem Ci winien_

_Piosenkę skomponowaną tylko dla Ciebie._

 

Serce Johna przyspieszyło odrobinę. Chociaż nienawidził skrzypiec, kiedy Sherlock był w złym nastroju, i najczęściej o 2 nad ranem wygrywał herezje, niesamowicie romantyczne byłoby mieć piosenkę skomponowaną właśnie z myślą o nim, przez Sherlocka. Jego policzki zrobiły się odrobinę cieplejsze i pomyślał, że jest śmieszny, zakładając, że jego współlokator może coś do niego czuć. Ale napisał kartkę.

Doktor szybko przerzucił resztę kart, z których wszystkie miały jakiś rodzaj obietnicy. Posprzątanie mieszkania, noc spędzoną na oglądaniu głupiej telewizji, noc w pubie, obietnica obejrzenia wszystkich odcinków Doktora Who z Johnem, jeden dzień, w którym Sherlock będzie używał własnego komputera zamiast Johna (i nie będzie czytał jego maili). Prawie upuścił stosik, zatrzymując się na jednej szczególnie sugestywnej.

 

_Jestem Ci winien_

_Pocałunek w usta._

 

John zerknął w górę na Sherlocka, który wciąż siedział wygodnie oparty. Detektyw nie patrzył na niego, ale John dostrzegł malutki uśmieszek w kącikach jego warg.

Przerzucił jeszcze kilka kartek, a potem wyprostował stos i z powrotem założył wstążkę. Następnie wstał i włożył wszystko do tylnej kieszeni; nikt inny nie musiał tego czytać.

\- Bezczelny dupek - stwierdził żartobliwie, przechodząc obok Sherlocka w drodze do kuchni po następne, bardzo potrzebne piwo.


End file.
